degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/All about me.
I know this blog is kinda last year but I decided to do one though it's my second one since the first one didn't get comments. Note: I don't have a picture of myself. Name: Yasmine Denise Murray (my middle name is my mom's first) Nicknames: '''Yas, Yazzy and Dria (but that's my wiki name) '''Age: 14 Grade: '''9th '''Birthday: November 5th State: Michigan Personality: '''I'm nice, sweet, laidback, shy, quiet,i ntelligent, creative supportive and funny but I get easily pissed off and annoyed at times. '''Favorite Color: '''Red, Black( I don't care if it is or isn't a color), Gray and Navy. '''Favorite Food: '''Pizza, mushrooms, milkshakes, smoothies, cereal, cookies, fruit snacks, ice cream, chinise, pasta, soymilk, frozen yogurt and whipped cream. '''Favorite Sport: Cheerleading, Swimming, and Soccer. Favorite Song at the moment: '''Field Of Innocence by Evanescence '''Music: Three Days Grace, Evanescence, Taylor Swift, Paramore, Beyonce, The Killers, NightWish, Fallout Boy, Skillet, Slipknot, Breaking Benjamin, Britney Spears, Rihanna, Drake, Eminem, Avril Lavigne, All Time Low, Avenged Sevenfold, Turbango, Drowning Pool, Jason Mraz, Neyo, Colbie Calliat, Ke$ha, Nicki Minaj Favorite TV shows: Total Drama, Degrassi, Glee, Victorious, 6teen, iCarly, That's So Raven, Sute Life, The Lying game, Secret life, Pretty Little liars, Switched At Birth, Gossip Girl, Vampire Diaries, Daria, Beavis and Butthead, Awkward, Hard Times of RJ Berger, Good Vibes, 90210, Real Housewives, 16 and pregnant, Teen mom, World's dumbest, adventure time, Power Puff Girls, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, The Bernie Mac show, George Lopez, Everybody hates Chris, The Game, Friends, My wife and kids, Family Guy, King of the hill, Spongebob, American Dad, The Cleveland show,The Simpsons, American Horror Story, Terrra Nova, Full House, One on one, the parkers. Favorite movies: Mean Girls, Bad Teacher, Easy A, Knocked Up, Juno, Harry Potter, Twilight, The Hangover, The Pregnancy Pact, Shrek, Over The Hedge, Madagascar,Fat Albert. Extracurricular Activities: Swimming and Cheerleading Favorite Subject: English and Heatlh. Least Favorite Subject: '''Math '''Facts about me: '''I ''really, really' hate animal cruelty, I'm a vegetarian but I still eat seafood and poultry, I like things some people find creepy, I like Twilight but I'm no twi-hard so I'm neither Team Edward or Team Jacob, I like Harry Potter and Twilight equally, I'm obsessed with reading and writing.' What I Hate: Homework, Math, Annoying people, Boredom, Lack of privacy, lack of sleep, mean people, judgemental people, overly religious people, racism. What Driafan778 stands for: Drianca and 778 was the fun part. Favorite people on the wiki and why: CamilleA05 aka Camille: Because she is very nice and kind. Although most of her comments make me laugh. Axel Valentine aka Adam: '''One of my friends on the wiki. Because he is really nice and makes me laugh sometimes. '''Loveya aka Lauren: '''Probably one of the sweetest users on here. '''BestyJohnsonLuva aka Sabrina: '''Has a totally kickass attitude. '''DanixCalifornia aka Dani: '''For her intelligence and personality. Also great when proving points. '''Degrassi Fan aka Cameron: '''We should totally be friends. '''Michi Loves aka Michi: '''Great person and nice hair. '''Painting Flowers aka Maria: '''Just Friendly. '''Degrassi90210 aka Donna: '''She has some great interests. '''ThisOnePerson aka Sarah: '''I like the icon and she's just one of the sweetest people I met. '''Haley: '''I just like her. '''Elidrew aka Sabina: '''I like her she's nice and friendly. '''Rawr I Am Kat aka Kat: '''One of my bestest friends on the wiki '''TifaLockheart aka Tifa: Very Friendly and nice. '''SetOffRob aka Rob: '''Same description for Dani. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts